


That's not MY wee..

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s11e09 It Takes You Away, Humor, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ribbons said it wasn't his wee. So whose was it?





	That's not MY wee..

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my very first Doctor Who omo fic. Hope you like it!

The Doctor looked around the cave-like dark space they had semi-fallen into. It definitely wasn’t a planet, not an asteroid, almost another dimension and 25% void-related. She rolled her eyes at herself after the word void prompted a realization. She had to pee. As always, she forgot to go before she left. The Doctor pushed the thought aside and went to tie a piece of string, so they could find their way back. They went a bit further through the darkness, when they found that they were not alone. In front of them was a red, slightly scaly, red alien muttering angrily to a chicken he stabbing with a large knife. Just one glance at his violent disemboweling scared the Doctor to the very core.

Or apparently her bladder. She felt a thin stream of pee come out, and stopped it. She worried at the pain she felt when she did. She clearly hadn’t gone to the loo in a really long time. It continued to hurt, so she knew she couldn’t keep on holding for much longer. Technically, her biology allowed it, but she’d get an infection she wouldn’t be able to hide from the rest of Team Tardis. She looked at her pants. They were a pretty dark shade of blue, and couldn’t be seen very well from a distance. She sighed, making an emergency decision.

Pushing ever so lightly, while looking at Graham and Yaz, and trying to imagine Sigmund Freud's comfy sofa, she started letting go. As oddly as it would sound to her human mates, she didn’t think about the fact that she was weeing in her trousers for even a second. She just focused on her face not giving away the relief she felt at finally going. She closed her right eye involuntarily for a second, at the high point of relief. It, fortunately, stopped before Yaz and Graham had reached the alien. She quickly hopped discreetly off to the side from Graham, while he was checking out the lamp. The alien then proceeded to threaten Graham with a knife.

  
“Bird for dinner. Maybe codger is tea.” he threatened.

 

“Who’re you calling a codger. I’s you who stinks of your own wee.”

 

At Graham’s reply, the Doctor swore she felt one of her hearts skip a beat. She hadn’t thought about the smell. She was at that moment glad the creepy red horned man was there. Made for an excellent scapegoat. Which, she had to admit was a fit description, based on his appearance. As soon as the creature stated it wasn’t his wee, the Doctor interjected, pointing her sonic at him.

  
“Let him go. ‘Cause you _do not_ want those words to be your last ones”. Only the alien, who introduced himself as Ribbons, knew why she was really shutting him up. Looking at each other, both aliens knew who’s wee it was, although Ribbons was apparently understanding and polite enough to bow and call her “madam” all the same. ‘ _Apparently, hermiting yourself in an Anti-Zone and stabbing chickens does marvels for your manners_ ’ she thought to herself, surprised. She then had to refocus from her wet clothes, as he was trying to nab her sonic! The End.


End file.
